


Tigre et Dragon

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, master and student
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ils sont toujours deux. Un maître et un apprenti." <s>Non, ce ne sont pas des Siths. Promis.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tigre et Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Tigre et Dragon  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages :** ‘Libra’ Dohko  & ‘Dragon’ Shiryū  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « le yin et le yang » pour 6variations  
>  **Notes :** cette fic se base sur la représentation visuelle du yin-yang taoiste chinois par le tigre et le dragon.  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** du côté du début du chapitre _Hadès_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~800

Aux Cinq Pics de Rozan, depuis des temps immémoriaux, la chevalerie d’Athéna tient un poste important. Là sommeil le Dragon de Chine. Là, pendant ces deux siècles, le Saint de la Balance a patienté, surveillant la prison des Spectres de Hadès et attendant l’éveil d’un successeur. Comme son propre maître avant lui, comme son prédécesseur, et ceux qui sont venus encore avant.

Au fil des Saints qui s’y sont formés, le motif se répète : un maître sage et un apprenti impétueux.

Les années qui passent ont changé Dohko en Vieux Maître vénérable. Il a vu défiler devant lui plusieurs aspirants, et bien peu se sont avérés dignes de son enseignement. Remettre la Cloth du Dragon à un élève, couronner de succès son entraînement et matérialiser son ascension par un tatouage rituel, c’est arrivé bien rarement.

Quand le jeune Shiryū a réussi, Dohko a eu aussitôt le pressentiment qu’il serait le dernier qu’il verrait, et reprendrait le flambeau après lui, et sans doute bientôt. 

Tigre et dragon, parfois phénix, rarement singe, alternent et fleurissent tour à tour sur le dos des guerriers de Rozan.   
L’un peut aller des années sans l’autre, et l’apparition du second ne signifie pas la disparition immédiate du premier. Les processus sont graduels. Dans ce cas précis, il se donnait quelques années encore. Ç’aurait pu être plus long, ce fut un peu plus rapide. 

Recouvrant à la veille de _la_ bataille décisive la force qu’il a dû dissimuler et oublier des années durant, Dohko retrouve en même temps son impétuosité passée. Tout ce qu’il a dû enterrer au cours des décennies suivant la Guerre précédente !  
Jeune de nouveau, face à son ancien élève, il regarde Shiryū comme un allié, comme un frère d’armes, et non plus comme un enfant. Son ancien élève a bien grandi, beaucoup appris, s’est accompli, en profitant de ses enseignements… et en créant sa propre expérience. Non, il n’a pas égalé et dépassé son maître : il est devenu lui-même, et Dohko ne pourrait pas être plus fier de lui. Devenu un homme, _en partie_ grâce à lui.

Et Shiryū aussi regarde maintenant Dohko – passez-lui l’expression, malgré ses yeux aveugles – comme un égal. Il y a toujours dans son attitude le respect dû à celui qui a lui appris tout ce dont il avait besoin et l’a lancé dans sa vie, mais il le considère désormais comme un grand frère, un camarade, pas juste comme un ancien respectable uniquement par son ancienneté.   
Comme il a mûri…

Dohko se souvient de ses débuts. Jeune oisillon ignorant, trop idéaliste, et trop admiratif devant lui, au point que sa déférence se changeait en arrogance. D’avoir été l’élève d’un maître paré de temps de prestige à ses jeunes yeux, petit Shiryū se croyait tellement meilleur que d’autres. La vie s’est bien vite chargée de le remettre à sa place et l’expérience lui fut profitable, mais les choses auraient pu bien plus mal tourner.  
Enfin… 

Les voilà, Shiryū comme le plus sage des Bronze Saints, fort de son expérience et des épreuves subies, et Dohko comme le plus enflammé des Gold Saints, appuyé sur ses souvenirs de la grande Guerre précédente et au lieu de s’en trouver d’autant plus prudent face aux menaces… bien au contraire, bien déterminé à ne plus jamais laisser arriver de nouveau pareille horreur. Comme si, au cours de ces derniers mois de combats intermédiaires, d’attente et de préparatifs, ils avaient doucement mais sûrement inversé leurs personnalités par rapport à l’époque de leur accession à leurs titres actuels de Saints.

L’intuition fulgure : oui, Dohko donnera tout ce qu’il pourra, fera son devoir avec passion ; ils gagneront quel qu’en soit le prix mais lui-même ne verra pas la victoire d’une seconde Guerre Sainte. Et Shiryū, au contraire, devra en plus de la gagner, y survivre, et continuera à suivre sa voie. Il marchera dans ses pas.  
Il ne s’est pas trompé, au moment de la guerre intestine du Sanctuaire : ces Bronze Saints seront leurs successeurs, à eux Gold Saints. 

Cette bataille ultime pour laquelle il s’est préparé si longuement, devant passer sa chance pour d’autres, se confiant à d’autres pour leur gagner du temps jusque là…  
Ça se termine aujourd’hui.  
La Guerre Sainte précédente, de sa première jeunesse, a duré des mois. Celle-ci passera bien plus vite et sûrement plus durement encore. Mais il est prêt, ils sont tous prêts.


End file.
